


first class

by luckee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin has an unexplored exhibition kink, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), M/M, No Underage Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Teasing, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckee/pseuds/luckee
Summary: Anakin gets very distracted by Obi-Wan’s lap during a Council meeting.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 36
Kudos: 554





	first class

**Author's Note:**

> “Oh no! I hooked up with my former master on a mission and now I have to look at him sitting Like That and I’m having horny thoughts!” Poor Anakin. Also yes, I’m shameless.

Anakin was willing to bet all of his credits that he was blushing during the entire trip back to Coruscant.

Obi-Wan, for his part, had moved on from the encounter, had stuffed his cock neatly back into his pants and gone about calmly co-piloting the ship. Anakin had not been so lucky. Not five minutes after his release his cock was ready for _more of that, please!_ so that had to keep subtly adjusting himself in his seat.

Thank the Force that Ahsoka had been sent out on a different mission with the 501st. Anakin would not be able to forgive himself if his Padawan had walked in on them channeling their post-mission adrenaline into sloppily getting each other off. 

Just the thought alone made him ready to quit the Order and become a hermit.

Anakin still wasn’t quite sure what had happened. A heated argument over something he’d done— _what were you thinking, Anakin?_ —led to them getting very close, too close, in a dark corridor of the ship. Anakin wasn’t sure who kissed who first or whose belt came undone first but he was pretty sure it happened and he was very sure that it turned his brain into a mess of confusing feelings.

Force, had Obi-Wan always looked like that?

Anakin kept catching himself staring, even as they landed and made their way through the halls of the Jedi Temple. They took the elevator to the top floor; the Council has requested that Obi-Wan report in upon his arrival and Anakin was told to be in attendance as well.

It was ridiculous that they wouldn’t give him a Council seat and yet he was always expected to sit in on the most boring and mundane meetings.

“I do hope you’re planning to call Ahsoka after this,” Obi-Wan spoke into the tense silence of the elevator. “We haven’t heard from her in a while.”

Anakin bit down on the inside of his cheek to avoid blurting something stupid, like _are we going to talk about how you rubbed us off together in your hand?_ Obi-Wan had tried to teach him the art of compartmentalization but the lesson had never really stuck. “Yeah. I’ll check in,” he said shortly.

Obi-Wan took his Council seat and Anakin took up his usual role of standing awkwardly in the middle of the Council chambers. Everyone else was already seated, whether physically or by way of holo.

“Glad you could join us, Generals,” Mace said in greeting. “I’m assuming reconnaissance went smoothly?”

Anakin simply did not have the energy to pay attention after that. He was tired, sweaty, and still stubbornly hard. Worse, his eyes kept straying back to Obi-Wan against his will, and _how_ had he never noticed how distracting he was? Did he always sit like that? Sitting there on the Council seat with his knees spread apart, comfortably sprawled out like a king on his throne. Nodding along with whatever was being said and stroking his beard in consideration. It was indecent. It was obnoxious. It was very inviting and Anakin had never felt the urge to sit in someone’s lap before but he was certainly feeling it now. 

Would Obi-Wan let him? He hadn’t even _thought_ about doing that before, but now it was all he could think about. Before, the answer would have been a staunch _no_ anyway, at least he thought _,_ but now he wasn’t so sure. Anakin hadn’t started whatever had happened on the ship—it had been a very messy but mutual thing, and now he couldn’t stop staring at his former master.

Obi-Wan shifted, somehow managing to splay his legs even wider, his tunic rumpling up a bit in the process.

_For the love of the Force._

Yes, Anakin had a problem.

He nodded along dumbly to something being said about their next mission, maybe; whatever, he knew Obi-Wan would fill him in later if it was important. Then, Yoda called the meeting adjourned, and Council members stood to leave.

“Obi-Wan, I need to talk to you right now,” Anakin said abruptly, staring directly at Obi-Wan and ignoring the Council filing out around him.

Obi-Wan paused in smoothing down his clothes, raising a curious brow in his direction. “Alright. You can walk with me to—”

“No, I want to talk right here.” Anakin marched forward until he was close enough to push at Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “Sit down.”

Now Obi-Wan looked annoyed. He glanced behind Anakin to check that the room was empty before saying in a low voice, “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but this attitude you have needs to stop.”

Anakin huffed in exasperation before pushing him with his whole body this time, sending them both toppling back into the chair. Obi-Wan let out a noise of surprise and Anakin swallowed it down with a forceful kiss, channeling all of his frustration and confusion into it. His knees were digging into the cushion on either side of Obi-Wan’s hips, and he realized he was positioned perfectly to grind down into Obi-Wan’s lap, so he did. Obi-Wan made a sound of protest into his mouth and then there was a hand twisted in his hair, tugging him away from Obi-Wan’s mouth.

“What are you doing?” Obi-Wan gasped. His cheeks were lightly flushed. “We’re in the Council room!”

“Do you know how difficult it is to pay attention when you’re sitting like that?” Anakin accused, grinding his hips down again to prove his point. “I think you were doing it on purpose.”

“So it’s my fault that _you_ couldn’t stay focused?” Obi-Wan scoffed incredulously. “Take some responsibility here, Anakin, please.”

“Are you going to take responsibility for what happened on the ship?” Anakin shot back, jabbing Obi-Wan in the chest. When he got no immediate reply, he said, “You can’t just _do_ that and then act like nothing happened.”

He claimed his lips in another brash kiss, and this time Obi-Wan relented a bit, enough to let Anakin lick his way inside. He had no idea what he was doing, he just knew he _needed._

Anakin pulled away suddenly with an idea and said, “I want you to fuck me right here,” because he was dying for some relief, and also because the thought of doing something so forbidden in the Council chambers made him even more unbearably hard in his pants. 

“We can’t do that,” Obi-Wan said automatically. His hair was still a bit askew from their tumble into the chair and he pushed it back out of his face as if trying to compose himself.

“Why not? You were fine with it on the ship.”

“That was different,” Obi-Wan said, slowly as if speaking to a youngling. “We didn’t mean for it to happen. We were both just wound up and angry over the mission going south.”

“So? Maybe I’m still wound up,” Anakin argued, climbing even further into his lap, not about to let Obi-Wan get out of this that easily. “And it’s your fault for being so distracting.” 

“Not to mention,” Obi-Wan continued, pointedly ignoring the accusation, “Anyone could walk back in here and find us.”

 _Would serve them right._ Anakin sighed. “Listen. I want you to fuck me in this chair, and if you won’t do it I’m just going to have to do it myself.” To prove his point, he shoved down his pants and reached a hand behind.

“Don’t.” Obi-Wan’s hand shot out to grab his wrist, startled. “You can’t just do that without preparation.”

“Guess you’ll have to do it for me then.”

For a moment Anakin thought Obi-Wan would push him off. But then Obi-Wan leaned up to kiss him soundly on the lips and Anakin melted into it, feeling something like victory. It was strange, just like last time, the scratch of a beard against his mouth, the hardness pressing against the crease of his thigh. Sensations still new and unfamiliar and confusingly arousing, made even stranger knowing it was his former master under him.

“Wait. I used up my only bacta on the ship,” Obi-Wan said while pulling away, seemingly upset by the realization. Anakin wanted to kiss the frown right off his lips.

“I think I have one,” Anakin said, and started to dig around in his belt pouch. _There._ He pulled out the packet and tore it open.

“I’ll take that.” Obi-Wan plucked it from his grasp and started to coat his own fingers in the gel. Anakin was tense with anticipation, hovering over Obi-Wan’s lap, feeling giddy and nervous all at once.

Obi-Wan began by teasing his rim, getting him used to the cool tingle of the gel, and then he sunk a finger in. 

“Oh,” Anakin said in surprise at the feeling of something being _in_ him. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan asked while he eased the finger out and pushed it back in smoothly, repeating the motion slowly but with intent, pushing in deeper each time.

“Yes, this is what I wanted,” Anakin agreed as his body adjusted to the sensation and every press in delivered a little thrill of excitement along his spine.

“Take this off,” Obi-Wan said, giving a light tug on the sleeve of his tunic. “If we’re going to do this I want to see you.”

While Anakin was distracted, hurriedly pulling off his many layers of armor and clothes, Obi-Wan sunk in another finger. Anakin shivered both from the chill and the stretch but he welcomed it, seating himself further onto Obi-Wan’s hand without hesitation. 

“I think we should hurry this up a bit,” Anakin declared, punctuating it with an emphatic roll of his hips. And _oh,_ if that didn’t light up something deep inside him.

Obi-Wan snorted. “You know, you can be rather frustrating.” 

Nevertheless, Anakin earned himself another finger, and the stretch felt _incredible._

“I get it from you,” he said, grinning cheekily down at him.

More bacta and another finger later Obi-Wan must have decided he was open enough to take him, because he withdrew his fingers and moved to pull himself out of his pants.

Even _more_ bacta and Obi-Wan was positioned under him, gently guiding Anakin’s hips forward.

“Slowly,” Obi-Wan cautioned as Anakin made to sink down onto him. And _oh_ that was tight.

Anakin cursed.

“You have to go slow. Relax,” Obi-Wan chided. It was hard with his muscles tightening up against his will. Obi-Wan forced him to go slowly, though, and eventually Anakin was fully seated on his cock. 

“I’m just going to guide you like this...” Hands holding Anakin's hips, Obi-Wan started to move but Anakin stilled him with a hand on his chest.

“No, I’m doing this. You’re just supposed to sit there.”

Obi-Wan gave him a hard look, but he took his hands off and leaned back in acquiescence. “Fine. Be my guest.” Amusement quirked his lips.

Anakin breathed out, preparing himself, before he began to rock up and down. It was awkward at first, his hips unaccustomed to the movement, but eventually he found a good rhythm. Obi-Wan watched him, hands on the armrests, letting him take the lead, and Force if that wasn’t a miracle. Getting Obi-Wan to not only stop reprimanding him, but to give over control? If only he could brag about this to someone.

When he rose up next he did so slowly, savoring it, acutely feeling every inch of Obi-Wan’s cock dragging along his insides and creating an addictive friction that threatened to send him tumbling over the edge already. Clearly Obi-Wan enjoyed it too, if his poorly stifled moan was anything to go by.

“You know, maybe I’m remembering this wrong,” Anakin mused as he dropped back down, “But a part of me thinks you started it, on the ship.”

“I’m afraid your brain has been fried one too many times, because I distinctly recall you kissing me while I was mid-sentence.”

“Can you blame me for wanting to shut you up?”

Obi-Wan glared at him. “Yes, I can! You nearly got us discovered with that stunt you pulled! You—”

Maybe he did shut Obi-Wan up with a kiss on the ship, maybe he didn’t, but he was certainly going to now. It was so easy, too, to duck his head down and capture Obi-Wan’s lips with his own—a movement that was already starting to feel natural. 

His world narrowed to the steady rise and fall, the feeling of being filled again and again. It was truly better than he had been imagining, because it felt undeniably real. Obi-Wan was solid and warm beneath him and Anakin's thighs lightly ached every time he pulled himself up.

His gaze drifted out the window behind them. They were surrounded on all sides by floor-to-ceiling windows that offered a expansive view of Coruscant from thousands of levels up. The sun had fallen well past high noon, casting shadows onto the floor. Speeders interrupted the view of the skyline, swerving between their designated traffic lanes.

“Growing tired already? Tsk.”

 _“Ah!”_ Anakin cried out in shock when hands suddenly cupped his ass and Obi-Wan’s hips snapped up unexpectedly to meet his. Anakin grabbed onto the back of the chair to steady himself against the feeling of being so thoroughly impaled on Obi-Wan’s cock. Not one to back down from a challenge, he used the new leverage to meet every stroke, rolling his hips down at just the right angle to catch both of their breaths.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Anakin chanted. “Keep doing that.”

Obi-Wan hummed knowingly, face smug, and Anakin had to restrain from pouting. “You know, anyone could walk in right now,” Obi-Wan said to him between thrusts. “Anyone could walk in and see us like this.”

“Master Yoda, would probably, keel over,” Anakin panted as he bounced up and down with renewed vigor. 

Obi-Wan matched him, beat for beat. “Is that what you want? You want the entire Council to know just how you take it?” His voice was heady, teasing. 

Anakin’s legs were shaking on every rise up. He felt his release getting closer and closer, building low in his gut. 

“Would you rather I had pulled you into my lap during the meeting? Let you ride me to your heart’s content while the Council watched? While they looked at me with jealousy because I could have you and they couldn’t?” A hand came up to claim his cock, giving it a proprietary squeeze.

Anakin slammed down one more time before his mouth opened around a loud cry as he spilled in spurts.

“Shh, shh, shh, not too loud.” Obi-Wan rushed to quiet him while he held him upright through the waves of pleasure that wracked his body. 

When he came down from his high he saw his belly was streaked in his spend and it was dribbling down past his flagging cock and onto Obi-Wan. They were faced with the same messy problem they had on the ship, except this time they had no refresher nearby in which to wash the evidence away.

Oh well. As soon as he felt recovered enough, Anakin started up a bouncing rhythm again, but Obi-Wan stopped him with a hand on his hip.

“I have another idea. Go to the window.”

A tall order when Anakin’s legs felt like they might buckle out from under him, but he was too curious not to obey. Regretfully he eased off Obi-Wan’s lap and kicked his pants fully off, leaving him in only his boots as he stood at the window.

“Turn around.”

Confused, Anakin turned to face the window.

“Spread your legs.”

Anakin stepped his feet apart.

“Spread them more,” punctuated with a swat to his flank. “Lower. There, darling, that’s perfect.”

Without warning Obi-Wan pushed into him again in one long, fluid movement, and it choked a moan out of him, sending his arms flying up against the window.

“Is this what you wanted?”

Obi-Wan started up a brutal pace, bordering on too much for his oversensitive hole. Anakin pressed his face to the cool glass, breathless. In this position he was content to just take it, braced against the window like he was. He watched countless speeders go by, flying through the air high above the lower levels of Coruscant.

“You wanted an audience,” Obi-Wan crooned into his ear. “Here’s your audience. Anyone flying past could see you right now, spread out and dripping.” 

Anakin moaned, fingers spreading out wider into a death grip on the glass.

“Do you think anyone will stop and watch?” Obi-Wan asked, voice shifting into something casual as if they were discussing the weather. “Do you think they’ll block traffic? What would the Council say if they knew you caused an airspeeder accident?”

“I don’t actually think— _ah!_ —think they’d be too surprised.” Anakin gasped around a particularly deep thrust that sent black dots dancing across his vision.

“Oh, but what if I told the Council exactly _how_ you caused the accident?” He was practically purring, clearly delighting in teasing him. “How you so dearly wanted to be taken in the Council room that you wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

Anakin let out a wrecked noise, and that only seemed to encourage Obi-Wan. He rammed into him harder, pushing Anakin against the glass with the force of each stroke. Anakin had never been more grateful that the glass of the Council chambers was reinforced enough to withstand blastfire.

“This is, ah, your fault,” Anakin clung to stubbornly. His legs were burning trying to hold him up, still recovering from the chair, and he loved it. “Force, I won’t be able to walk.”

Obi-Wan drove into him deep with a groan, head knocking against Anakin’s shoulder as he came, shuddering. Anakin clenched around him, wanting to wring out every drop of pleasure he could. 

“Shit,” Obi-Wan breathed into the silence.

Anakin had to agree.

Obi-Wan turned away while he redressed. Anakin restrained from rolling his eyes at his futile attempt at propriety.

“We should probably discuss this at a later time,” Obi-Wan said once Anakin was fully clothed again. He eyed the very obvious stains on Anakin’s clothes.

“We should,” Anakin said, even though _not_ discussing it had worked out pretty well for them so far.

They parted ways just outside the Council chambers. Anakin couldn’t help but look back at the doors before walking away with a smirk. 

Really, what the Jedi Council didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt them.


End file.
